Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Jubiläums Keks :Oh man, das ging schnell... Danke Solo :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:52, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Von mir auch alles Gute! über 6000 Bearbeitungen in einem Jahr, das muss man erstmal schaffen... ::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:46, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Corran wünscht dir weiterhin alles gute in der JP und dankt dafür, dass du immer hilfst und nett zu anderen bist. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:33, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wochen später ... Sorry, ich war beruflich viel unterwegs. Also dann: ::::Ad multos annos! ::::Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Hi, :::::Flusswelt, was ist das denn für eine Sprache. Ad multos annos ist Latein, aber was bedeutet das andere? :::::Hjhunter, ich hätte eine Frage: wie kann man seine eigenen Vorlagen erstellen? Ich will bei meinem neuen Projekt nämlich möglichst nicht alle TCW-Folgen einzeln abschreiben. Außerdem, wie kann man den Chat benutzen. ich hab mir die Anweisung durchgelesen, bin aber nicht schlauer geworden. Schöne Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:36, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi Ben, das zweite ist altcorellianisch, eine In-Universe-Sprache. Zur Vorlage: Da musst du wohl auch für Hunter erst einmal etwas genauer erklären, was die Vorlage tun soll, damit jemand von uns dir weiterhelfen kann. Zum Chat: Geh auf die Seite Jedipedia:IRC-Channel und gib dort in die entsprechenden Felder deinen Nick sowie als Channel #Jedipedia ein, dann müsste es klappen (tut es bei mir jedenfalls immer ;) ) Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle (d.h.: Möge die Macht mit dir sein). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:56, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank, für die vielen Kekse und das so kurz vor Weihnachten, da kann man Kekse gebrauchen :-P :::::::Ben, Flusswelt hat recht, ich müßte schon wissen, was für eine Vorlage du erstellen willst, um dir da entsprechend weiterhelfen zu können. (Auch wenn ich erst zwei Vorlagen selbst erstellt habe und deshalb noch lange kein Könner in solchen Dingen bin...) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:51, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Zum Beispiel: ein Bild+"Dieser Benutzer leitet ein Projekt" oder "Bild+Dieser Benutzer schreibt Fanfiktion" oder so...Würde sich auf Profilseiten gut anbieten. Außerdem würde ich bei einigen Vorlagen noch mehr Zeilen hinzufügen z.B. bei Vorlage:Apparatur noch Einsätze, weil man beim Lesen der Artikel eigentlich immer erst die Vorlage liest und das ganz interessant wäre. Vielen Dank,Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:53, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Also, der erste Vorschlag hört sich für mich so an, als wären es Babelvorlagen. Diese haben wir zu hauf hier. Außerdem haben wir quasi eine Blankovorlage für so ein Babel hier. Alles weitere über diese Babels, kannst du hier erfahren. Das zweite verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich. Ich denke, dass du mit „Vorlage:Apparatur“ die Vorlage:Apparat meinst. Hier eine Zeile hinzuzufügen, wäre nicht so schwer, allerdings ist gerade bei dieser Vorlage eine Zeile Einsätze recht überflüssig, da z.B. ein Bacta-Tank so häufig zum Einsatz kommt, dass, wenn man die Zeile vollständig ausfüllen würde, der Artikel nur noch aus der Infobox bestehen würde. Ich hoffe dir da ein wenig weitergeholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:11, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Danke, ich habe deinen Rat befolgt. Schau es dir doch mal an: Benutzer:Ben Braden. Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich: Könntest du bei meinem Projekt vielleicht die Episodentitel ergänzen? Ich werd einfach nicht mehr fertig und das Projekt sollte jetzt dann dringend beginnen. Vielen, vielen Dank Meister Hjhunter, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:19, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerlöschung Da ich nicht weiß, welcher Admin hier aktiv ist, schreibe ich das an mehrere: Ich bitte darum, meine Benutzerseite und vor allem meine Diskussion, einschließlich der Archive!!! zu löschen. Ich weiß, dass mein Account nicht gelöscht werden kann. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bitte darum, dies so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate (Diskussion) 13:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Habe ich nach Rücksprache mit Hjhunter erledigt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:16, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wahl zum Bürokraten Hallo, ich habe dich ohne vorherige Rückfrage zur Wahl vorgeschlagen. Hoffe, du bist einverstanden. Falls nicht, lass mir die ganze Galaxis auf den Kopf fallen. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:16, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. Oder, wie man im Saterland sagt: Säils Niejoahr! :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:23, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Das wünsche ich dir und allen anderen Jedipedianern auch!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:47, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sanyassan-Marodeure wenn du willst kannnst du den beitrag sanyassan marodeure noch bearbeiten^^ mit links und so ok =)DasDa (Diskussion) 13:21, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Was heisst hier, wenn ich das will? Der Artikel macht einen ganz passablen Eindruck. Ein paar Sachen hab ich noch geändert, aber sonst soweit ok. Vermutungen und unbewiesene Andeutungen lassen wir in Artikeln weg. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:49, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday leftMoin, hjhunter! Ich wollte dir einmal alles gute zum Geburtstag wünschen. Ich hoffe, du feierst auch schön. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:10, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank!! Habe nur ruhig mit meiner Familie gefeiert. Aber da ich ja letztes Jahr die große Sause gemacht habe, ist das auch in Ordnung :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:52, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Geburtstag nachträglich. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:59, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hi, du warst eine Weile weg, da habe Ich das nicht bemerkt. Tut mir leid ... auf jedenfall alles gute nachträglich, Ich hoffe du hattest viel Spaß. =) Datei:Hurra2.gif :::::MfG -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:32, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ja, von mir auch nachträglich :-) -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:05, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Von mir auch, sorry das es so spät wurde =).--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 19:19, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo Hjhunter, die Jedipedia hat ein neues Projekt und hofft auf deine Unterstützung bei der Verbesserung vieler Artikel. Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert - Überlegs dir einfach mal. MfG Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:46, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Großartige Idee! Ich werde, soweit es mir meine Zeit erlaubt, Unterstützung anbieten! --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:22, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:59, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Die Idee finde ich großartig! Sie sollte allerdings sichtbar und auffindbar verlinkt werden! --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:21, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Datenbank Bei der Überarbeitung dieser Vorlage ist mir die Idee gekommen, gleich alle Links auf das Web-Archiv umzubiegen, denn diese Vorlage wird ja nur genutzt, um auf die alte Datenbank zu verweisen. Das wollte ich jetzt aber nicht ohne Rücksprache mit den Admin-Kollegen tun. Wäre das okay, wenn ich es so mache? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:58, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Mit Web-Archiv meinst du wahrscheinlich dies hier, oder? Grundsätzlich ergibt dein Vorschlatg schon Sinn, allerdings bleibt dann die Frgae, was mit den ganzen Verlinkungen passiert, die bereits in Artikeln verwendet wurden. Da unsere Bot-Geschichte ja nicht funktioniert, wäre es wahrscheinlich eine Menge Arbeit, alle Links zu verändern. Wenn du das hinbekommst, dass alte Links und neue Links entsprechend funktionieren, sehe ich da kein Problem, die Vorlage entsprechend anzupassen. Sei damit aber vorsichtig, denn, wenn das nicht funktioniert, haben wir in vielen Artikeln ungültige Quellen. Was zu einer weiteren Frage führt: Sind die Seiten im Archiv noch eine offizielle Quelle? --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Die weitere Frage zuerst: Die Kanonizität der alten Datenbank ist unbestritten, ebenso wie ja auch die WEG-Quellenbücher kanonisch bleiben, auch wenn sie nicht neu aufgelegt wurden. ::Zum Technischen: Ich dachte es mir so, dass die Vorlage dergestalt verändert weird, dass sie generell auf archive.org bzw. auf die dort gespeicherte Version von 2011 verlinkt und der Zusatzparameter |Archiv=2011 in der Vorlage überflüssig wird. Der ist es nämlich, der im Moment mehr stört als nützt. Also klar gesagt, direkte Verlinkung auf die jeweilige Web-Archivseite, ohne dass man |Archiv=2011 in über 1000 Artikeln ergänzen muss. Das heißt aber zugleich, dass die Vorlage:Datenbank nur noch auf die alte Datenbank verweist, aber mir ist kein Fall bekannt, in dem nach der StarWars.com-Umstrukturierung noch Links angelegt wurden. Alle neueren Links funktionieren weiterhin mit der Vorlage:StarWars.com. Mit dem Parameter habe die Hinweise bei den Artikeln Naboo und Wookiee bereits in Form gebracht, diese Links kann man sich als Beispiele anschauen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:36, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, wenn das so funktioniert, dann hab ich dagegen keine Einwände. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:43, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt 2.0 Moin, werter Kollege. Bei dem Projekt, auf das dich RC freundlicherweise bereits hingewiesen hat, habe ich einmal zwei Fragen an dich. Die erste betrifft deinen Artikel Xims Imperium, den ich dort als Exzellenten vorgeschlagen habe. Meine Frage lautet, ob man das Bild nicht auch in die Box einfügen könnte, da das eine Bild ja praktisch das Imperium zeigt. Die zweite Frage betrifft den Artikel Vestara Khai. Bei der Lesenswertabstimmung gabst du an, es stände deiner Meinung nach auch eine Wahl zum Exzellenten zur Diskussion, wenn die Einleitung gekürzt würde. Das habe ich getan, weshalb ich dich frage, ob ich dich auf der Seite zitieren darf, damit ich das Problem als erledigt angeben kann. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:25, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, zur ersten Frage: Ich hatte immer mal gehofft, dass ich irgendwo ein Logo von Xims Imperium finde, da die Wook meines Wissens auch eines hat. Allerdings bin ich da noch nicht wirklich fündig geworden. Grundsätzlich wäre das aber eine Alternative. Zu Frage zwei: Ja kannst du tun, ich würde mir bei dem Artikel aber wünschen, auch wenn er meines Wissens die Konventionen einhält, dass auch weitere Infos aus (engl.) Sachbüchern, sofern vorhanden, noch mit eingepflegt werden. Momentan ist der Artikel von der Größe her nahe der Grenze und wenn ich nur den Umfang des Wook-Artikels mit unserem vergleiche, dann sollte bei unserem vielleicht noch ein wenig was passieren. Auch wenn der Artikel den formalen Kriterien eines exzellenten Artikels entspricht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:14, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Das gleiche gilt zum Beispiel auch für Xims Imperium. Un in dem Zusammenhang bin ich auch der Meinung, dass ein exzellenter Artikel gerne auch deutlich mehr als die geforderten 12 Kb Größe haben sollte. 32 Kb wäre da meiner Meinung nach eine reele Richtlinie... --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:17, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Also, mir hattest du einmal gesagt, dass man ein Bild aus der Wook nehmen darf, wenn man sich der Quelle vergewissert hat. In diesem Fall müsste das der The Essential Guide to Droids sein. Zu Vestara: Ich werde mal in den Wook Quellen forschen und gucken, ob ich das ein oder andere davon ebenfalls besitze, um die Quellen nachzutragen. Außerdem kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich auch Apokalypse noch nachtragen werde. Zu Xims Imperium: Wegen der Quellen. Die Wook meint, es seien auch Infos aus dem The Essential Guide to Warfare, Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds und dem The New Essential Guide to Characters. Ich kann ja mal etwas nachforschen, ob ich etwas zum ergänzen finde. Schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf - Kollegen, ihr verwechselt da, denke ich, zwei Gesichtspunkte. Zum einen in rechtlicher Hinsicht das Copyright: Die Benutzung der Bilder (mag das Urheberrecht in Deutschland nun beim Autor oder in den USA beim Verlag liegen) ist im deutschen Sprachraum durch § 51 UrhG und die analogen österreichischen und schweizer Regelungen abgedeckt, im angelsächsischen Rechtsbereich gilt hier der gewohnheitsrechtliche Grundsatz des “fair use”, der ebenfalls eine Verwendung als Bildzitat zu dokumentarischen Zwecken erlaubt. :::Der andere Aspekt ist der der Kanonizität, also ob ein bestimmtes Bild durch George Lucas oder eine seiner Firmen als zum Star-Wars-Kanon gehörig autorisiert ist. Das ist bei allen Bildern unbedenklich, die bereits einmal in offiziellen Quellen veröffentlicht wurden. Bei den (sehr wenigen) Quellen, deren Kanonizität umstritten oder fraglich ist, können wir die entsprechende Vorlage einsetzen. :::Eine Schwierigkeit ergibt sich allerdings bei Bildern realer Personen (z. B. Schauspielern außerhalb der Rolle oder Autoren). Hier könnten Urheberrechte des Fotografen (nach europäischem Recht) oder des Verlages/der Webseite (nach amerikanischem Recht) berührt sein, nach UN-Konvention auch das allgemeine Persönlichkeitsrecht des Abgebildeten. Hier ist jedoch generell von einer Zustimmung der Abgebildeten auszugehen, soweit diese ihr Bild bereits auf Webseiten usw. veröffentlicht haben (gilt nur für Deutschland). :::Keine Probleme bereitet es vermutlich, ein Bild - etwa aus dem Essential Atlas - aus der Wookiepedia hochzuladen, weil es dort in einer besseren Auflösung existiert, als mein Scanner sie hergibt, sofern dieses Bild nachweislich aus kanonischen Quellen stammt. Das Copyright an bestehenden Bildern liegt nämlich nicht beim Hochlader - ein häufiger Irrtum -, sondern bleibt bei Urheber oder Verlag bis zum 70. Todestag des Urhebers oder - falls dieser unbekannt ist - 100 Jahre nach der Erstveröffentlichung. :::In rechtlicher Hinsicht sind unsere Lizenzvorlagen wohl für jeden Fall ausreichend. Und entschuldigt den Essay *das mal gesagt haben musste* --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:17, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Im Endeffekt bedeutet da ja, dass ich das Bild aus der Wook nehmen darf, wenn es tatsächlich aus einer kanonischen Quelle stammt, was in diesem Fall ja der Fall ist. Rechtlich gesehen, wenn ich deinen Beitrag richtig verstanden habe, liegt da kein Problem vor, da bei diesem Bild der Copyright ja bei LucasArts liegt und ich das Bild demnach mit entsprechender Vorlage nutzen darf. Meine Frage wären dann nur noch, ob ich das Bild auch nehmen darf, wenn ich selbst den The Essential Guide to Droids nicht besitze. Somit könnte ich mich, bei Gebrauch des Bildes, nicht hundertprozentig vergewissern, dass dieses Bild tatsächlich aus genannter Quelle stammt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:23, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Moin, nochmal. Also, in den genannten Quellen steht leider nichts explizites zum Xim Imperium. Das wesentlichste ist in deinem Artikel bereits enthalten. Und bei Vestara Khai besitze ich die meisten Quellen nicht, doch du kannst versichert sein, dass ich sie, wenn sie sich in meinem Besitz befinden, nachtragen werde. Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:23, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich glaube ich muss hier noch mal das ein oder andere klarstellen: Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass man Bilder von der Wook einfach hier hochladen kann. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass es, sofern man sich der Quelle versichert hat, es eine Möglichkeit ist, das Bild von der Wook zu nehmen, um sich den Umweg des (erneuten) Einscannens zu ersparen. Und das ist ja grundsätzlich konform mit den Aussagen von Flusswelt. Und zweitens soll einer Kandidatur der o.g. Artikeln nichts im Weg stehen, wenn sie den (momentanen) Kriterien für entsprechende Auszeichnungen entsprechen. Ich habe halt für mich das Bedürfnis (deshalb auch die Fomulierung „würde ich mir wünschen, dass...“) für einen exzellenten Artikel deutlich mehr als 12KB Artikelgröße zu produzieren, auch wenn das momentan eines der Kriterien für exz. Artikel ist. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ein Artikel, der über knapp mehr als 12 KB verfügt und die anderen Kriterien erfüllt, nicht so eine Auszeichnung erhalten kann. Für meine Begriffe (und somit auch für „meine“ Artikel) ist das allerdings zu wenig und deswegen habe ich an eine exz.-Kandidatur nicht gedacht und halte es auch für nicht notwendig oder angebracht. Aber das kann und will ich gar nicht alleine entscheiden. Dafür haben wir die Abstimmungen. (Anmerkung: Die beiden Artikel, um die es hier geht, haben allerdings mehr als 20KB bzw. 35KB, also sind die Aussagen nicht unbedingt auf diese Artikel zutreffend. Z.B hat aber der Artikel Grumani-Sektor 8,3KB und erfüllt meines Wissens die Kriterien für einen lesenswerten Artikel. Oder Der Jedi-Gefangene hat eine Größe von 17KB und erfüllt ebenfalls die grundlegenden Kriterien für einen exzellenten Artikel. Beide sind aber für mich absolut keine Kandidaten, um eine Auszeichnung zu erhalten. Womit wir allerdings wieder bei einer alten Diskussion sind eine dritte Auszeichnung einzuführen, da beide Artikel eine entsprechende handwerkliche Qualität aufweisen.) Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen klar geworden, was ich meine. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:50, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn ich etwas falsch wiedergegeben habe, denn ich hatte das offensichtlich falsch verstanden. Als du mir damals das mit den Bildern mitgeteilt hattest, habe ich es so verstanden, dass ich das Bild nehmen darf – aus der Wook – wenn ich sichergestellt habe, dass das Bild aus der angegebenen Quelle stammt. Ich bitte jetzt nocheinmal, und entschuldige mich dabei, falls ich dich mittlerweile schon störe, darum, dass du mir sagst, ob ich es nun darf oder nicht. :::::::Zu den Artikeln: :::::::Wie du bereits sagtest, beträgt die KB-Zahl der genannten Artikel weitaus mehr als 8KB, außerdem fand ich, dass sie gut geschrieben sind. Xims Imperium zum Beispiel, erfüllt meiner Meinung nach alle Kriterien eines Exzellenten Artikels. Bei meinen Aufstellungen im Rahmen des Projektes achtete ich – wie es übrigens hier und hier auch steht – mehr auf die "Qualität" als auf die "Quantität". Und wenn es bei einem Artikel eine nicht allzu dicke Quellenlage gibt, was ja bei Xims Imperium der Fall ist, da es in keinem Roman tatsächlich so viel vorkommt, dann muss man sich (Das ist nur meine Meinung!) eben mit der Byte-Zahl begnügen, die der Artikel zu bieten hat. Bei Vestara zum Beispiel, gibt es eine größere Quellenlage, die ich, bei Besitz dieser Quellen, auch unverzüglich nachtragen werde. Denn selbstverständlich versuche auch ich, die Artikel größtenteils vollständig zu schreiben. :::::::Ich wünsche schöne Grüße und hoffe um Verständnis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:19, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ps.:Wenn man bedenkt, dass es bei manchen Artikeln eben keine so große Quellenlage gibt, dann würde ich übrigens die von dir genannte dritte Auszeichnung für "handwerkliche Qualität" und eine Erhöhung der minimalen Byte-Zahl exzellenter Artikel unterstützen – auch, wenn für mich persönlich die Größe des Artikels keine so große Rolle spielt. Matrix-Splitter :/ Hi Hjhunter, Ich wollte dich fragen, wo du doch so ein guter TOR-Spieler bist, ob du vielleicht den Artikel Datacron verbessern könntest weil Hekron und ich nicht viel über diese wissen (Matrix-Splitter, Funktionen und so). Also fallst du da etwas drüber weißt würde das uns sehr freuen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:03, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ja, ich habe da auch schon drüber nachgedacht. Mich hat allerdings eine Frage davon abgehalten: Sind Datacrons kanonische Dinge oder sind es Dinge, die der Spielmechanik dienen? Und momentan würde ich eher zu zweitem tendieren. Ich sehe Datacrons als eine Art Bonus im Spiel, die zufälligerweise die Geschichte der Galaxis beherbergen, aber ob so ein Teil in kanonischer Weise, die Hauptattribute irgendeiner Person (da ja auch nicht-Machtanwender auf diese Zugriff haben) erhöht oder nicht... Ich weiß nicht... Man kann auf jeden Fall das Datacron als eine Art Holocron beschreiben, welches für das Spiel eben den Bonus der Hauptattribute bringt, aber als kanonisches Ding... Da bin ich skeptisch... --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, danke. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:04, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hätte aber noch eine Frage: Welche Klasse/n spielst du überhaupt? (Wenn ich das überhaupt Fragen darf) Weil dann könnte ich mich besser mit dir unterhalten über das Thema TOR. Hekron und ich schreiben nämlich einen Artikel über den "Sith-Inquisitor" oder wie er / sie später genannt wird: Darth Imperius. Vielleicht hättest du da noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge. Ich bedanke mich im Voraus. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 10:36, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich spiele, bzw. habe folgende Klassen gespielt: Schmuggler (Revolverheld), Jedi-Ritter (Jedi-Wächter), Jedi-Botschafter (Jedi-Gelehrter). Und ich bin momentan dabei einen Soldat (Frontkämppfer) zu spielen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:42, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, ich habe nur den Jedi-Gesandten gespielt. Mein Bruder hat auch gespielt (Frontkämpfer). Da du dich ja mit der Republik bestens auskennst können wir das ja ergänzen, da ich Sith-Inquisitor war und Hekron auch. Ich freue mich auf gute zusammenarbeit. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Hunter, freut mich das du wieder da bist. =) Heißt das, dass du auch wieder in den Chat kommst (außer du hast viel zu tun oder wenn Ich das fragen darf) ? MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 12:18, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Makeb Moin. Tut mir leid, dass ich erneut störe. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, weshalb du den noch nicht erschienen Makeb als Problem siehst. Als Quelle hast du angegeben und dort sehe ich eine ganze Seite an Informationen. Weshalb werden die nicht in den Artikel eingearbeitet? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:25, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Deshalb noch UC :-) Arbeite dran... Aber was ich eigentlich damit meine, ist, dass die Planetenquests noch nicht bekannt sind, so dass der Umfang lediglich auf der Webseite basieren würde bzw. in kürze wird. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:40, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Hjhunter! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:01, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Den hab ich mir verdient! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:01, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Sei herzlich willkommen im Club der durchgeknallten Benutzer, die sich selbst die Vorschau-Vorlage auf die Diskussionsseite setzen ;-) – Ostern steht vor der Tür, und das ist für dich, wie ich weiß, eine schwere Zeit. Sei tapfer, wir sind bei dir ;-) Mit österlichen Grüßen Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:36, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hiermit möchte ich mich für deine Hilfe bedanken :) DarthLebra (Diskussion) 11:29, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Gern geschehen, dafür sind wir Administratoren und auch die erfahrenen Benutzer da! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:57, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Aufgabe Hallo Hjhunter, mich stört es schon lange, dass der Artikel "Kalter Krieg" nicht in unserem Wiki existiert, wobei er doch bei anderen Wikis wie der Wook oder JP.net Seitenweiße da ist. Da es sich bei dem Artikel um es so zu sagen die komplette Geschichte des MMORPG The Old Republic handelt, hatte ich mich gefragt, da du schon sehr viel Erfahrung mit dem Spiel hast, ob du und vielleicht noch einige andere TOR-Spieler den Artikel mit UC gestalten könnten. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag und ich hoffe, dass wir eine gute Lösung finden könnten, weil der Artikel wie schon gesagt mit schwerem herzens fehlt. Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:23, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hi! Uiuiui, ja du hast recht, dass es den Artikel bei uns nicht gibt ist wirklich etwas beschämend. Das gilt aber leider auch für viele andere Artikel, die mit SWTOR zusammenhängen. Wir haben ja nicht mal für jede Klasse die Storyline in einem Artikel erfasst. Grundsätzlich kann man natürlich sagen, dass beides (Kalter Krieg und die Storylines der einzelnen Klassen) die selben Inhalte wiedergeben, wobei bei Kalter Krieg mehr oder weniger alles zusammengefasst wird. Ich wäre sicherlich dazu bereit so einen Artikel mit zu verfassen, da, wie du schon richtig sagtest, ich das Spiel recht intensiv spiele... Allerdings muss ich dazu auch sagen, dass es recht schwierig ist, alle einzlenen Quests, oder sagen wir mal wenigstens die Welt-Quests und die Klaasenquests, zu behalten. Viele der Storyinhalte werden ja nun in Gesprächen vermittelt und man kann sich die leider nicht nachträglich anschauen, so dass man quasi neben dem Spielen den Artikel schreiben muss... Ich bin gerade dabei die The Old Republic Encyclopedia zu lesen, aber auch dort wird mehr oder weniger nur die Vorgeschichte wiedergegeben. Mal schauen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt so einen Artikel in naher Zukunft zu erstellen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:57, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ein weiterer Knackpunkt ist die zeitliche Abfolge. Soweit mir bekannt ist, erstrecken sich die einzelnen Storyinhalte über einige Jahre in der Galaktischen Zeitlinie, so dass eine zeitliche Einordnung der einzelnen Quest, oder wenigstens der einzelnen Planeteninhalte, mit den entsprechenden Inhalten der anderen Klassen koordiniert werden muss. Und da mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt ist, ob es eine offizielle zeitliche, sagen wir mal, Reihenfolge gibt wird dieses Vorhaben dadurch ebenfalls erschwert. Und das war darüber geschrieben worden ist (teils lediglich von Bioware-Mitarbeitern) ist doch sehr sehr vage... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:09, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 10:24, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen spinnen Moin! Vielleicht ist es dir ja schon aufgefallen, einige Vorlagen der Jedipedia werden nicht mehr richtig ausgeführt. Unter anderem, wenn du mal auf die Hauptseite schaust, auf deren Diskussion Kerem das schon angemerkt hat, und auch diese Ausklapp-Dinger, deren Namen ich vergessen habe, erscheinen nicht. Vielleicht findest du ja den Fehler, vielen Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:33, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Sie heißen Navigationsleiste Corran. Kerem1234(5) (Diskussion) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke! ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:42, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich habe eine Änderung an der Common.css vorgenommen. Dabei ist der Abschnitt der die Navigationsleisten betrifft sozusagen auf den Ursprung zurückgesetzt worden. Das Orginal stammt von Wikipedia. Bei mir wird das jetzt wieder korrekt dargestellt. Ich hoffe, dass ist bei euch auch der Fall... Auch das mit der Hauptseite sollte damit wieder funktionieren. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:39, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::::Tatsächlich, funktioniert wieder. Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:08, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC)